1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active X-ray sensing circuit and the sensing method thereof, more particularly to an active X-ray sensing circuit compensates and senses in one scan and the sensing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional X-ray sensing circuit and the X-ray sensing method are used for dealing with the threshold voltage compensation, lighting and reading etc. The compensation circuit and the reading circuit cannot be used at the same time. Thus, the compensation circuit and the reading circuit need independent circuit, therefore the above-mentioned circuit design becomes more complicated and huge.
At present, most active X-ray sensing circuit array (APS) focuses on the change of the sensing circuit. The circuit with threshold voltage compensation is scarcely available. Thus, it is unable to compensate the effect of device by the change of the threshold voltage.
In addition, the conventional technique is unable to compensate the threshold voltage and read the current at the same time. It will take longer time, and the leakage current of transistor will reduce the sensing accuracy.
In view of the above-mentioned consideration, in order to satisfy the long-term need of industry, it is necessary to provide an active X-ray sensing circuit and the X-ray sensing method. In the method, one-row pixel circuit compensates the threshold voltage and the next-row pixel circuit reads at the same time, so that the sensing circuit array can compensate and sense the threshold voltage in one scan to avoid the effect of the sensing accuracy and increase the sensing accuracy.